As estrelas aprendem a amar
by Sakura Scatena
Summary: Kagome uma estrela pop, namora com Miroku, mas se ve apaixonada desesperadamente por Inuyasha
1. A entrevista

[i]"Hoje, aconteceram coisas incríveis ara uma simples menina, chamada Kagome Higurashi de 16 anos, ela estava a uma semana na festa de sua amiga, e como gosta muito de cantar, foi ao karaokê. Kagome cantava e nem imaginava que o grande produtor musical Miroku estava lá, ele aconselhou ela a gravar uma demo e mandar para a gravadora, que adorou a sua linda voz, depois de 3 dias, ela já estava com um contrato assinado e já gravava um single, que estourou no mundo inteiro, e já possui milhares de faz, que aguardam ansiosos por seu CD, que sai na semana que vem, foi bem corrido. Kagome se viu de um dia para o outro, pensando em o que colocar em seu CD, passou de 14 a 16 horas dentro de um estúdio gravando, para poder dar aos seus faz o que eles tanto pediam. Estamos aqui na WCTV com a musa dos adolescentes, de todo o mundo, Kagome Higurashi, para uma entrevista exclusiva. R: Bom dia Kagome. K: Bom dia Rafael. R: É muito bom ter você aqui conosco hoje! K: Eu que o diga, agradeço pela oportunidade que foi dada a mim hoje. R: E então Kagome, como estão os preparativos para o lançamento do seu CD? K: Já esta tudo pronto, estou bem ansiosa, pois acho que apesar de todas as dificuldades e do pouco tempo que tivemos para gravar, ele ficou ótimo, é para todos os gostos. R: A sua vida mudou da água pro vinho, o que você esta achando? K: Um dia eu era uma garota normal, que saía, ia a escola, namorava, agora não posso nem ir ao shopping sossegada, que todos vem pedir um autografo ou tirar uma foto, não que eu esteja reclamando, eu adoro isto, mas eu adoro fazer compras, e agora tve de desistir disso. R: Vamos falar um pouco da sua vida. Você tem irmãos? K: Sim, a Sângo que tem 18 anos e o Shipo de 7 anos, é muito difícil ficar longe deles, eu amo tanto a minha família, mas tive de mudar de Tóquio para Los Angeles, é muito longe! *sorrindo* R: E o amor como vai? Ta namorando? K: Não *corada* agora eu estou mais focada para a minha carreira, não tenho tempo para namorar! *vermelha* R: Tudo bem, não vou te segurar muito, pois seu que você tem de ir para Manhatan para ver os preparativos para o seu show. K: É verdade. R: Obrigado por arranjar um tempinho na sua agenda, para nos proporcionar esta entrevista tão agradável. K: Obrigada vocês! R: Por hoje é só, amanhã nos vemos aqui com "Café da manhã com as estrelas" na WCTV. Bom dia a todos. E agora com a música mais tocada no mundo inteiro, Kiss me!"[/i]  
  
[b]Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
  
nightly, beside the green green grass.  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
  
silver moon´s sparkling, so kiss me.  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
  
swing me upon its hanging tire.  
  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
  
we´ll take the trail marked on your father´s map.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
  
silver moon´s sparkling, so kiss me.  
  
so kiss me...  
  
kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
  
lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
  
Lift your open hand,  
  
strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
  
silver moon´s sparkling, so kiss me.  
  
So kiss me...  
  
So kiss me...[/b]  
  
Sesshomaru desligou a TV, e foi acordar seu irmão Inuyasha de 18 anos, que como sempre estava atrasado para o trabalho. Os dois moram em um apartamento em plena Manhatan, cedido por seus pais, que os mandaram para os USA para estudarem. S: Inuyasha seu preguiçoso, você já esta bem grandinho para saber da suas responsabilidades [b]LEVANTA[/b]! *tirando suas cobertas e abrindo a janela, na qual fez com que Inuyasha reclamasse da claridade* I: O que você acha que esta fazendo? S: Te ajudando a não perder o seu misero emprego! I: Hã. Que horas são? S: Nove! I: O quê? *desesperado* Eu já tinha de estar na loja há essa hora. *Inuyasha gerencia uma loja de alugueis de barco* A dona Kaede vai me matar, ela já não gosta de mim! S: Eu sei! I: Como você consegue rir da desgraça dos outros? S: Eu consigo rir de você, que todos os dias perde este maldito horário. Você não tem despertador não? I: No que seja da sua conta, mas ele não consegue me acordar! *pulando pelo quarto, para colocar uma calça jeans azul* Agora eu preciso ir. *vestindo uma camisa azul clara e pegando os sapatos para por no carro* Tchau! S: Dirija com cuidado! *rindo* I Seu idiota! *gritando* Inuyasha pegou o seu carro e saiu no maior pau pela cidade, estava com tanta pressa, que nem notou como o transito estava difícil. Quando estava quase chegando ao trabalho, sentiu um solavanco, fazendo seu carro raspar num poste. 


	2. Capitulo 2

K: Me desculpa, eu acabei de chegar... My: Senhorita Kagome, entre no carro! K: Myuga não dá, olha o que eu fiz! My: Você não fez nada, eu fiz. K: Como assim você fez? My: Eu deixei você pegar o carro, mesmo sabendo que só pode dirigir com 18 anos, então a culpa é minha. K: Lógico que não, eu que estava dirigindo. My: Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos a 1 pagina amanha do Times! K: Você tem razão. *desistindo de brigar* My: Agora entre no carro. K: Ta. My: Me desculpa! I: Ta, eu to com pressa, será que da pra andar logo. My: *pasmo* Você pode anotar o número da placa e aqui esta meu telefone *entregando um cartão*. Eu também estou com pressa, você pode me ligar depois, que nos damos um jeito no seu carro. I: Tudo bem amanhã eu te ligo.  
  
Os dois foram em direção de seus carros, e foram embora.  
  
K: O que aconteceu, parece que ele não ficou bravo. My: Ele estava com tanta pressa, que eu acho que nem reparou quão feio foi o aranhão. K: Obrigada por tudo Myuga! My: De nada senhorita Kagome. K: Você pode me chamar só de Kagome. My: Tudo bem senh... Kagome, agora vamos logo, você está atrasada! Já era para estarmos na gravadora há uma hora. K: ë verdade, eu tenho que ver os últimos detalhes para o show.  
  
*****  
  
Ke: Você está atrasado de novo! I: Me desculpa dona Kaede, mas bateram no meu carro, pode até olhar!  
  
Ela olhou o carro e disse:  
  
Ke:Tudo bem, por hoje passa, mas da próxima vez, é RUA! I: Tudo bem, eu não vou mais chegar atrasado. Ke: Acho bom, agora vá trabalhar, hoje temos bastantes clientes. I: To indo. Bom dia, em que posso ajudar? C: Eu quero passa um fim de semana com a minha família navegando. O que você recomenda? I: Um iate seria a melhor opção, é muito confortável e espaçoso. Venha, vou lhe mostrar alguns.  
  
*****  
  
M: Kagome, você está me escutando? K: *pensativa olha para o lado e diz* Claro! M: Depois do show, teremos uma festa de comemoração na mansão Tompson! K: Há Miroku, será que não da para fazer uma coisa mais descolada, tipo uma festa num iate? M: Mas já é uma tradição fazer numa mansão! K: Eu sei, mas não dá para fazer uma exceção? *com uma carinha de tenha dó* Por favor!!! M: o que eu não faço por você hein? Eu vou ver... K: Obrigada *dando um beijo nele* M: Eu disse que vou ver, pois temos pouco tempo!  
  
Kagome e Miroku se apaixonaram de cara, e namoram a apenas uma semana. Miroku é um belo rapaz, tem 19 anos, e assim como Kagome teve sua carreira de produtor musical disparada de uma hora pra outra. Há dois anos está no ramo musical. Era cobiçado por todas as solteiras, pois é um jovem muito bonito, de olhos e cabelos pretos, alto, realmente muito bonito.  
  
Quando Kagome o vira pela primeira vez, na festa de sua amiga, já se sentira atraída por este rapaz, mas depois que começou a conversar com ele, ela se apaixonou, e com ele aconteceu à mesma coisa.  
  
Um dia Miroku Chamou Kagome para jantar, e ela aceitou. E logo depois deste jantar, eles já estavam namorando.  
  
Oie, eu ia colocar um flashback do jantar deles neste capitulo, mas fiquei com uma preguiiiiiiiiiiiça de digitar, então colocarei no próximo.  
  
Please, comentem, pois só com eles poderei saber o que vocês estão achando!  
  
Eu queria agradecer a Tici-chan que me mandou um comt.  
  
Tchauzinho Sakura14 


	3. Capitulo 3

*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
M: Sabe Kagome, eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e trabalhamos juntos, mas será que você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?  
  
K: *vermelha* Claro!  
  
M: Então eu passo pra te pegar as 20:00, tudo bem?  
  
K: *só acena com a cabeça*  
  
Quando Kagome chega em casa, ela começa a entrar em desespero.  
  
K: O que eu vou vestir, eu não tenho nada pra vestir!!! Talvez aquele vestido preto! Não, eu vou parecer uma velha!!  
  
Depois de horas na frente do guarda-roupas e do espelho, Kagome finalmente escolheu um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa bebê, e uma sandália de salto agulha preta, toda trançada na parte da frente.  
  
Colocou a roupa em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho relaxante em sua banheira.  
  
K: *pensando* Pôr que será que eu estou tão nervosa, eu nunca fiquei assim, quando vou sair com alguém. Será que eu estou apaixonada por ele? Eu não sei, talvez, mas como posso ter certeza?  
  
Nisso a campainha toca.  
  
K: Meu deus, já é 8 horas e eu ainda estou tomando banho!!!  
  
Kagome sai desesperada da banheira, veste um roupão e vai atender a porta.  
  
M: Você ainda não esta pronta!  
  
K: Eu perdi a hora no banho.  
  
M: Tudo bem.  
  
K: Senta um pouquinho, que eu vou me vestir.  
  
M: Não demora viu, a reserva é praz 8:30.  
  
K: Como assim, você falou que era as oito?  
  
M: Eu sei, mas já estou acostumado a esperar pôr vocês mulheres!  
  
K: Para com isso, eu sei que nos demoramos, mas eu só perdi a hora!  
  
M: Ta, mas vai se arrumar antes que nós perdemos a hora de novo!  
  
Depois de 15 minutos Kagome desceu linda, com aquele vestido maravilhoso, ela estava radiante.  
  
M: Você está lin, lin, linda!  
  
K: Obrigada.  
  
M: Vamos?  
  
K: Claro  
  
***** No restaurante eles estavam tão nervoso, que ficaram uma boa parte do tempo sem falarem, só comendo. Tudo ocorreu bem, até a porção de escargo (eu não sei como escreve!!!) chegou, Kagome, olhou com uma cara, e perguntou:  
  
K: O que é esto?  
  
M: É escargo!  
  
K: Resumindo?  
  
M: Um tipo de lesma!  
  
Nesse mesmo instante Kagome cuspiu um pedaço que tinha em sua boca, que foi parar na roupa de Mirok.  
  
K: Ai meu Deus! Me desculpa!  
  
M: Tudo bem *limpando a roupa com um guardanapo* é uma atitude normal entre as pessoas quando nos falamos isto!  
  
K: Mesmo assim...  
  
M: Por que nós não vamos dar uma volta!  
  
K: *constrangida* Tudo bem.  
  
Os dois foram a um parque que havia em frente ao hotel e ficaram olhando a lua, pois hoje ela estava cheia, muito bonita mesmo!  
  
Mirok gostava muito daquela garota, e não sabia como dizer isto a ela, então decidiu soltar de sopetão!  
  
M: Kagome, você quer namorar comigo?  
  
K: Como?  
  
M: Namorar?  
  
K: Eu e você?  
  
M: É!  
  
K: Tá.  
  
M: Jura!  
  
K: Si...  
  
Mas Mirok nem deu tempo para Kagome responder, apenas puxou-a para perto e deu-lhe um beijo!  
  
(que flashback podre!!!!!!!!!!) *****FIM DO FLASHBACK*****  
  
Ke: Inuyasha, tem um cliente na mesa, vê se o atende muito bem, ele é importante!  
  
I: *olhando para Mirok* Só se for na China!  
  
Ke: Eu estou falando sério, ele é um grande produtor musical!  
  
I: Grande coisa.  
  
Ke: Você não precisa gostar dele, apenas o atenda bem. Ouviu?  
  
I: *com a cara emburrada* Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
  
M: Eu preciso de um barco, para 150 pessoas para hoje a noite!  
  
I: Me desculpa, mas para hoje a noite só temos para 200.  
  
M: Melhor ainda, pode ser este.  
  
I: Ta, pra que horas?  
  
M: Pra 23h.  
  
I: O quê? Já são 19:00, não da tempo de preparar uma festa em 4 horas!  
  
M: *pasmo* Só se preocupe que o barco tem de estar no arcadouro em meia hora, para podermos começar a decoração!  
  
I: Você quem sabe!  
  
*****  
  
Mirok sai da loja e liga pra Kikyo, sua irmã, que é a decoradora, que faz todas as decorações de festas que acontecem na empresa.  
  
M: Olá.  
  
Ky: Como assim "olá", você sabe que horas são?  
  
M: Sei muito bem, são 19:02!  
  
Ky: Cala a boca, eu não to falando disso! Como, você acha que eu vou fazer uma decoração em uma mansão...  
  
M: Iate.  
  
Ky: Iate? Como assim?  
  
M: A Kagome queria alguma coisa diferente!  
  
Ky: Você tá sempre fazendo seus caprichos! Tá, que seja, mansão, iate, pode  
  
ate ser num estádio, mas como você acha que eu posso fazer uma decoração em 4 horas! Me fala?  
  
M: Na verdade, são 3 horas e meia!  
  
Ky: COMO!!!!!  
  
M: Sabe, eu tive de dar meia hora para ele levarem o iate ate o arcadouro.  
  
Ky: Tá, agora me fala aonde é, que eu vou logo pra lá começar!  
  
M: É pertinho, é lá na Estatua da Liberdade!  
  
Ky: Pertinho, é do outro lado da cidade!  
  
M: Você chega lá em meia hora, ou seja, quando você chegar lá, o barco também já terá chegado!  
  
Ky: Tudo bem. *se acalmando* Essa garota tá muito enjoada pro meu gosto!  
  
M: Não fala assim dela!  
  
Ky: Nossa, calma! Agora chega, eu tenho de ir pra lá, e tentar fazer um milagre!  
  
M: Você já fez um milagre na visa, Ter se casado como Narak, coitado dele, que tem de te agüentar!  
  
Ky: Ai meu deus, você só pode ter sido trocado na maternidade, você não é meu irmão!  
  
M: Eu também te amo, maninha!  
  
Ky: Eu não tenho tempo pra isso! *desligando na cara do Mirok*  
  
Kikyo é mais velha que Mirok, ela tem 25 anos, olhos pretos, junto de seus cumpridos cabelos negros. Ela conheceu Narak quando veio para os USA, para fazer faculdade, primeiramente, ela começou estudando direito em Standford, por causa de seu pai, mesmo querendo tanto ser decoradora. Depois de quase 2 anos, ela não agüentou mais, e disse a seu pai que iria mudar de curso, e ele não aprovou sua decisão e deserdou-a. Sua família é bem conhecida em Toquio por sua empresa de advocacia. Mirok teve o mesmo problema com seu pai, pois nunca quis fazer advocacia, mas para não ficar mal com seu pai, ou sem herança, ele fez um trato, ele ficaria 3 anos nos USA, e se não conseguisse Ter uma carreira de sucesso, ele iria voltar a Tóquio, da onde iria administrar a empresa. Para não ficar sem falar com seu filho, assim como aconteceu com Kikyo, ele aceitou, e também, se Mirok não voltasse ele iria fazer qualquer coisa para que Kouga, seu 3º filho, assumisse a empresa. Kouga tem 17 anos, e sabe que esta responsabilidade vai cair em cima dele.  
  
Durante 1 ano Kikyo ficou brava com Mirok, por Ter feito este trato. Sendo que há quase 1 ano, ela desistiu disso e voltou a falar com ele.  
  
"Please, me mandem comts pra eu saber o q estao achando!!! Tchauzinho Lina" 


	4. Capitulo 4

Ky: "Meu irmão é doido, eu não vou Ter tempo pra fazer uma bela decoração, vou Ter de dar um jeito" Graças a deus eu cheguei!  
  
I: Olá, fui eu quem acompanhei o barco.  
  
Ky: Sim, obrigada! Mas eu não tenho tempo!  
  
I: Tá, mas eu vou ficar aqui algum tempo caso aconteça alguma coisa.  
  
Ky: Tá, tá. *balançando com a mão*  
  
I: Não precisa ser grossa! *virando e se dirigindo a cabine* Eu vou matar a  
  
dona Kaede por ter me mandado vir até aqui!  
  
Ky: *no telefone* Eu quero 100 lírios brancos, 150 tulipas rosas, bem clarinhas viu? Há, e 200 rosas branca!  
  
V: Aonde a entrega?  
  
Ky: No arcadouro da Estátua da Liberdade.  
  
V: Pra quando?  
  
Ky: Como assim pra quando? AGORA!  
  
V: Tudo bem!  
  
Ky: *desliga* VOCÊ! Não é assim, mais pra direita.  
  
*****  
  
K: Mirok, e ai?  
  
M: Ai o que?  
  
K: Fala, você conseguiu?  
  
M: Consegui sim, só que a Kikyo ficou bem brava!  
  
K: Ela não tem que ficar brava, só fazer a merda da decoração!  
  
M: Não fala assim, ela tá ralando lá, pra fazer alguma coisa, em pouco tempo, e que você goste! *bravo*  
  
K: Calma querido. *abraçando-o* É que ela dá muita opinião, e eu não gosto disso, e o pior, ela não queria que ficássemos juntos.  
  
M: Tudo bem, mas pelo menos trate-a bem, pois afinal ela é minha irmã.  
  
K: Tudo bem, amor.  
  
M: Agora vamos, pois o show já tá pra começar, e novidade, você está atrasada.  
  
K: Olha quem fala, foi você quem me atrasou!  
  
M: Não começa.  
  
*****  
  
Ky: Quê que você ainda está fazendo aqui?  
  
I: Um obrigado já era um bom começo!  
  
Ky: Obrigada? Já sei, obrigada por me atrapalhar!  
  
I: Pra sua informação, eu ainda estou aqui porque estava dando uma checada no iate.  
  
Ky: Então, além de burro, você é mecânico! *rindo*  
  
I: Chega *indo para a cabine de novo*  
  
Ky: Mal educado.  
  
I: *gritando* Digo o mesmo!  
  
Ky: Um detalhe, a sua bunda tá vibrando *rindo*  
  
I: Cala a boca! *atende o telefone* Alô.  
  
S: Aonde você está? Você disse que ia cuidar da Rin hoje!  
  
I: Eu esqueci totalmente!  
  
S: Típico.  
  
I: Um pouquinho de educação era bom. Afinal, eu vou cuidar da sua filha!  
  
S: Não precisa jogar na minha cara, além do mais, eu vou trabalhar.  
  
I: Tá, eu chego em 1 hora.  
  
S: Te espero daqui 30 minutos *desliga na cara de Inuyasha*  
  
I: *resmungando* Esse meu irmão, é um idiota!  
  
Ky: Aonde você vai, acabou sua inspeção?  
  
I: Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu to indo pra casa pra cuidar da minha subrinha!  
  
Ky: Você? Tão irresponsável, indo cuidar de uma criança! Ra, ra, ra. Quantos anos ela tem?  
  
I: 8 e agora tchau!  
  
Quando Inuyasha ia indo embora Kikyo grita.  
  
Ky: Como você vai pra casa?  
  
I: Não te interessa! Por quê?  
  
Ky: Pelo que eu saiba, você veio junto com o iate, não é?  
  
I: *desapontado* É verdade!  
  
Ky: Eu já to terminando. Não quer que eu te leve?  
  
I: *rindo* Tá, sei!  
  
Ky: É sério.  
  
I: Por quê?  
  
Ky: Porque se você não chegar logo, uma menininha de 8 anos vai ficar sozinha!  
  
I: Como se você se importasse!  
  
Ky: Com ela, não com VOCÊ!  
  
I: Se pode me levar mesmo?  
  
Ky: Me dá 10 minutos.  
  
I: Obrigado.  
  
Ky: Há, cala boca!  
  
No carro  
  
Ky: Porque você tem de cuidar dela?  
  
I: Meu irmão vai Ter uma reunião hoje no escritório e como moramos nós três, eu fico encarregado.  
  
Ky: E a mãe dela?  
  
I: Morreu, a uns 7 anos.  
  
Ky: Que horror.  
  
I: Mas e você, tem filhos?  
  
Ky: Não.  
  
I: É aquele edifício amarelo.  
  
Ky: Tá.  
  
I: Você não quer subir?  
  
Ky: É melhor não, eu tenho que ver como estão as coisa na festa!  
  
I: Só 5 minutos, pra você conhecer a Rin!  
  
Ky: *perplexa* Como é o nome dela?  
  
I: Rin, por quê?  
  
Ky: Nada, eu acho que 5 minutos eu posso!  
  
I: Então vamos.  
  
No apartamento  
  
I: *gritando* Oie!!! Cheguei. Kikyo, entra.  
  
S: Já era hora, já são 22:00 hor... O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
  
Ky: Seshomarru, é você?  
  
I: Vocês se conhecem?  
  
R: *corre até o Inuyasha e o abraça* Oie titio, você vai cuidar de mim hoje?  
  
I: Vou sim querida.  
  
S: Rin, vai pro seu quarto!  
  
R: O que eu fiz?  
  
S: Nada, só obedeça!  
  
Ky: *chorando* É ela?  
  
S: Como você tem coragem de vir aqui depois de tudo?  
  
I: O que esta acontecendo?  
  
S: Porque você a trouxe aqui?  
  
I: Porque ela me deu uma carona, e eu fui educado!  
  
Ky: A culpa não é dele. Eu não sabia que ele era seu irmão, ou melhor, eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão!  
  
S: Depois do que aconteceu, ele veio me ajudar  
  
I: Será que alguém pode me explicar?  
  
S: Cala a boca Inuyasha! E você vá embora, e nunca mais volte aqui. Se você tentar chegar perto dela, eu te mato. OUVIU?  
  
Ky: Eu tenho direito!  
  
S: Você os perdeu quando a abandonou!  
  
Ky: Mas eu a amo!  
  
S: Não foi o que pareceu. Agora vá embora!  
  
Ky: Eu vou voltar *fecha a porta*  
  
S: Nunca mais chegue perto dessa mulher ou a deixe chegar perto da Rin.  
  
I: Mas...  
  
S: Só faça o que eu mandei! Agora eu vou trabalhar, quando chegar eu te explico.  
  
Inuyasha vai atras de Rin no quarto.  
  
I: Você está bem meu anjo?  
  
R: *chorando* Por que o papai está bravo comigo?  
  
I: Ele não está bravo com você!  
  
R: Mas, porque ele brigou comigo?  
  
I: Ele só estava nervoso!  
  
R: Mas eu não tenho haver com isso!  
  
I: Eu sei. Agora vai dormir.  
  
R: Eu não quero, vamos brincar!  
  
I: Tá tarde e amanhã você tem aula.  
  
R: Ta bom. Boa noite titio!  
  
I: Boa noite querida.  
  
"Espero que vcs estejam gostando da minha fic. Eu queria agradecer a minha miga Anna, a Sango e a Tici-chan que deixaram reviws pra mim!!!!!!!! Please, deixem reviws, não sabem como isso me faz feliz!!!!!!!!  
  
Tchauzinho Lina" 


End file.
